houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Hood Tales(season 3)
Addicted is the third season of the show Hood Tales created by Tyler Ridgeway and the House Of Drama TV networks. Season Summary Season 3 chronicles the lives of 5 females who are best friends and tracks their addictions to stealing, killing, drug dealing, prostitution and drug abuse. Their lives intersect back and forth and find themselves knee deep in danger & intrigue as their addictions take them to new highs and lows that they never knew they could go. The question is can they control their addictions or will their addictions control them? Characters Main Cast *''Tynequa Forman as Shaquetta "Quet" Towner (13 Episodes)'' *''Domonique McCoy as Tiana "Tiki" James (13 Episodes)'' *''Joslyn Jacobs as Paris Booth (13 Episodes)'' *''Shanelle Johnson as Ashton "Ash" Banks (13 Episodes)'' *''Hannah Thomas as Samantha "Sam" Ore (8 Episodes)'' Supporting Cast *''Shane Green as Michael Jones (2 Episodes)'' *''Candice Lehman as Yahira Banks (4 Episodes)'' *''Quan Black as Brock Hudson (9 Episodes)'' *''Alexander House as Ralph Jones (8 Episodes)'' *''Gabriella Kono as Diana Jones (5 Episodes)'' Addictions Main Cast *''Quet: Adrenline Junkie & Klepomania *Tiki: Thrill Killing, Serial Killing & Fantasy Killing *Paris: Hypersexuality & Nymphomania *Ash: Gambling, Drug Dealing, Adrenline Junkie & Drug Smuggling *Sam: Substance Dependancy Supporting Cast *Michael: Substance Dependancy *Yahira: Compulsive Lying, Jealously & Control Issues *Brock: Lust Killing, Thrill Killing, Serial Killing & Torture Killing *Ralph/Diana: Torture Killing, Human Sacrificing & Cannibalism Duration of Cast *'Yellow''' indicates when the character was first introduced. *'Red' indicates that the character died that episode. *'Green' indicates the character lived through the season. *'Blue' indicates that the character'' wasn't seen after that episode. Notes 1)Quet, Tiki, Paris, Sam, Ash & Michael'' all entered the show in Episode 1 (Killer Instinct). 2)Yahira entered the show in'' Episode 3 (Shot Up & Shot Down). 3)Michael'' died from a overdose in Episode 4 (The Plot Thickens) and was the first death of the season. 4)Brock entered the show in Episode 4 (The Plot Thickens). 5)Jin, Ralph & Diana ''all entered the show in ''Episode 5 (Addictions). 6)Sam died in Episode 8 (A Death In The Family) after Brock injected her with liquid crack. 7)Diana died in Episode 9 (The Suburbs Are Cold) after being shot to death by Quet. 8)Jin died in Episode 11 (Admitting Addictions) after being shot in the throat by Brock. 9)Yahira died in Episode 11 (Admitting Addictions) after being stabbed in the throat by Ash. 10)Ralph died in Episode 12 (Judged By The Block) after getting his neck snapped by Quet. 11)Paris & Ash died in Episode 13 (Paradise Lost) after being shot to death by Brock. 12)Brock died in Episode 13 (Paradise Lost) after being shot to death by Tiki. Trivia *This is the first season that some characters have gaps in between the time they first appeared on the show to when they re-appear I.E: Michael & Yahira. *This is the first time the majority of the main characters made it to the season finale. *This is the first season where all the main characters are female. *This is the first season where their are an equal number of main & supporting characters. *Season 3 introduces new concepts to the show such as: cannibalism, drug addictions, assassins, etc. *This season is the second season where two female main characters were killed off in the season finale. The first was in Season 1, with Cristal & Shanelle. *Season 3 is the highest rated and viewed season of the Hood Tales franchise so far. End Of Episode Music #''Murda Bizness'' by Iggy Azalea #''Beatdown'' by Iggy Azalea #''Poison'' by Bell Biv Devoe #''It Kills Me'' By Melanie Fiona #''Lions, Tigers & Bears'' by Jazmine Sullivan #''Nobody's Supposed To Be Here'' by Deborah Cox #''It's Going Down'' by Yung Joc #''Big Girls Don't Cry'' by Fergie #''Black Tears'' by Tamar Braxton #''All Of Me'' by John Legend #''Game Time'' by Trina Braxton #''Where It Hurts'' by Tamar Braxton #''Boss Ass Bitch Remix'' by Nicki Minaj Season 03 Episodes References